A New Purpose
by ObssessedWithLoveAndHeartbreak
Summary: Set at Smithsonian where Bucky is trying to find himself on his own. There he meets Peggy Carter's ancestor - Grace, a depressed twenty something who can't escape the media after word got out Captain America may be her grandfather. Maybe two souls without a purpose can find a way forward together. Haven't decided if just one shot or full blown story yet.
1. Chapter 1

A Saturday afternoon always meant a busy day for the Smithsonian museum. The place was full of screaming children dragging their tired parents to the Captain America part where they could see the actual real life uniforms of the howling commandos and their leader. They would always gaze up in wonder at the mannequins looking proud and brave. It was so mobbed and noisy all day, that nobody noticed the tall, hunched over man at the other side of the room looking on to the memorial of the captain's best friend. Wearing clothes he found in a thrift store and a cap to hide his face, was James Buchanan Barnes looking at himself and his supposed 'death'. But he wasn't Bucky, he couldn't remember ever being anything but the winter soldier; an assassin. A killer whose job was to do Hydras bidding for the greater good. Or so he was conditioned to think. Ever since he saw the captain on the bridge, his mind had started to wonder. It scared him to think there was more to his life than killing. He still couldn't believe it was him on the wall, yet it was an exact replica of his face. He looked the same apart from the hair and expression. There he stayed for a solid half hour, visitors just passing by, not noticing Bucky's confused expression and slightly ajar mouth. That was, until a small group of girls started squealing behind him. Above all the noise of the centre, Bucky could just make out what the fuss was all about.

"Oh my god! It's her! It's really her!" "Girls please I'm just here to pay my respects, no comment!"

A noticeable groan came from the group as they dispersed and let the young girl through. Bucky tore his eyes away from his 'reflection' and saw something that made his mind go into overdrive. There standing by the Agent Carter part, gently pushing her fans away, was yet another familiar face, but he knew he couldn't have seen her before for sure. She was far too young for him to know her, she looked only twenty. However, as his eyes flickered between her and the Carter picture, he saw the resemblance; she must be her granddaughter. She looked tired. Her blue eyes were red and her body looked weak, as if she hadn't slept nor eaten for days. Her dark brown hair was caught up in a messy bun and her jeans and shirt looked way too big for her. As he pondered over what was the matter with her (and his mind) one of her supposed body guards shoved a photographer away, yelling, "for god's sake, her grandmother has just passed away, give a little respect!" The photographer didn't take the hint. He continued to try and bother her, shouting "Grace! The world wants to know! The world has a right to know…!" he was cut off as the guard lifted him and went to escort him out of the building. All the while a crowd had gathered. Grace was now completely centre stage, a rabbit in headlights. She stood there for about five seconds and bolted away from the memorial and through the doors to another room. Bucky only looked on, trying to pin point why he now recognised someone other than the captain. He still refused to believe it. Having been wiped many times, he didn't know what was true anymore. Sighing, he walked in the same direction Grace had gone, not wanting the crowd to turn their attention to another circus act. As he passed through the exit doors and into the sunlight, he saw to his right, sitting halfway down the long steps, sobbing, was Grace. Nobody was around, everybody was still inside, and her guard must still be fighting with the photographer. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement from the left; another member of the paparazzi. Then something completely new to Bucky happened. He felt defensive over another human being. How dare a heartless stranger ignore somebody else's suffering just because she was well known? Could he not see that she was upset? He then did something even stranger; he acted on his new found feeling. Striding down the steps, past the weeping Grace, he stopped a few feet in front of her and only looked at the sleazy man. The photographer continued jogging towards them, shouting, "Don't think I won't punch you to get a picture." Bucky raised an eyebrow, internally sniggering at the man's ignorance. Oh this would be too easy. The photographer got to Bucky and said slyly, "Move out the way buddy, you know she can't hide f…" the guy didn't have any time to finish his sentence, for Bucky had lifted him by his neck with his left arm and chucked him ten feet away, causing him to splutter and scarper away in fear. Bucky's lip turned up slightly and turned his attention back to the girl. She was still sitting in a ball, but had stopped crying. She was staring at Bucky with a mixture of horror and amusement over her face. It was as if she didn't know whether to run screaming, or laugh. In the end, she went for, "you didn't have to do that, they'll be after you next now, and they never give up on people with a history like us." It was Bucky's turn to be confused now. Wait; did she know who he was? She started walking towards him down the stairs. "Don't worry, I recognised you by your memorial. Bucky Barnes, the great friend of Steve Rogers, or rather the winter soldier as you're better known now." She was now standing right in front of him without any fear in her eyes. Just curiosity and lifelessness. This caused Bucky to really freak out. Somebody knew exactly who he was and wasn't afraid nor begging to be friends again with him. He decided to talk back with, "And you are Grace Carter, daughter of my supposedly best friend's girlfriend who has recently passed away. I'm very sorry by the way." Grace sighed. "It's ok; I knew she wasn't going to last much longer, I'm just glad Steve went to see her before it happened. It's the heartless media that set me off. What I want to know is why you are here, though I have a rough idea why." Bucky closed his eyes, trying to take in the fact he was feeling almost human talking to Grace. "After I felt the need to save the man I was meant to kill, I felt old memories coming back to me in my sleep. I want to find triggers that could help me find my mind again. It's awful. I wish I had died when that memorial said I did. I feel as though I did and now I'm just a ghost, wandering about with no purpose in life. I would give anything to go back and be the guy I used to be." Grace pursed her lips and took a deep breath. "Well, if it helps, I no longer have anybody in this world since grandmamma left me; you still have Steve who is still looking for you." Bucky shook his head, "That man is the reason I am the man I am right now, I should be dead, or brain washed again. At least I would have a purpose. I don't want anything to do with him."

"In that case, we are both pretty much alone then" Grace replied. Turning her head, she saw a little quiet café across the street. Turning back to Bucky, she asked, "I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about, fancy talking over a coffee?" Bucky raised his brow, but nodded anyway. He knew the last thing to do was to endanger another innocent person, but Grace was the only one who wouldn't look at him in horror and alarm, even without his arm on show, and although he wouldn't admit it to himself, he felt his heart miss a beat or two when she smiled slightly at his silent reply. Walking towards the café, Bucky asked casually, "What does the world have a right to know about you by the way?" Grace suddenly smirked and without looking at him said," Oh, ever since Steve came back and the world found out he was my grandmothers boyfriend, they want to know if he's my grandfather, even though he's only 26 and I'm 23. Pretty funny huh if it were true?" Bucky suddenly spluttered with laughter at the thought. Then realised it may well could be true. This would be a very interesting conversation they were going to have indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

_HEY Guys so look who decided to add to the story! Ok I know I'm not the best writer but i just love the idea I've come up with. I hope yo enjoy it!_

**Chapter 2 - Coffee &amp; Rants**

The small cafe welcomed the odd couple who entered through the front door. A delightful mixture of coffee and air conditioning filled the air and greeted them as they made their way through the maze of tables and up to the wooden counter, a disgruntled teenager sulking behind it. Gazing up at the menu, Grace sighed in defeat. Bucky raised an eyebrow, wondering what could ever be the matter now. As if reading his mind, Grace said without turning,

"I never know what to order, it's always the wrong thing," and went for a regular Americano at random. Bucky instantly felt a little guilty at his thoughts, and how insensitive he was being. He then decided on an iced tea, giving the teenager the correct change, and the two made their way to a vacant sofa in the corner. There was only two other customers sitting down three tables away, so their conversation was unlikely to be overheard or disrupted. Sipping their drinks, a sudden awkward silence came down upon them, and Grace wondered if she should break it first. Looking at Bucky, it seemed she would have to; he was as still as a statue looking down at the small table between them, unmoving.

"So, did you find the Smithsonian had any triggers to help you find your memories? Or did my publicity interrupt?" Grace started, a little quietly so the others had no chance of hearing. More people recognizing her was the last thing she wanted, especially when she was with the winter soldier. Bucky finally looked up with a hint of a smile on his face.

"It would take a lot more than a few people flashing cameras to interrupt my thoughts, it was more your defensive voice that caught my eye." He looked back to the table and drank a bit more of his tea. Grace took a deep breath.

"I wasn't that defensive was I? Oh god, they're going to make me seem so harsh when they write about me, they always are when you are nothing but nice to them, and even then they do everything to make you look bad…"

Bucky cut her off, "No, I mean I was trained to an inch of my life to recognise human behaviour, you sounded respectable to any normal human, but I could detect both defence and fear in your voice that not many could pick up, so don't worry too much about what they write."

"Apart from the one you assaulted and told to take a hike?" Grace shot back, but not nastily.

"I'll make sure nothing comes out of that little incident Grace, trust me, I'm the one who shaped the century remember?" Bucky leaned back into the sofa, relaxing a little. Grace couldn't help but notice the way his eyes kept flickering towards the door, obviously still on his guard, never off it. She figured it would take a long time for him to fully trust his surroundings, if ever.

"You might have shaped the century, but you can't stop people talking about you, no matter how well trained you are. They are like bacteria, always there, always waiting for the perfect time to grow and pounce. I loved my grandmamma very much but I wish she could have kept it in her pants till after the captain 'died', then I wouldn't have my…problems" Grace sarcastically said, sighing deeply again. Bucky found the expression humorous but didn't let on, for he had no idea if Steve actually had managed to woo Agent Carter, or if it were possible he was actually speaking to somebody who wasn't absolutely terrified to be in his presence. Even the fully armed men who unfroze him for a mission quivered as he woke. Yet this young skinny girl seemed unfazed by his appearance. Fair enough his arm was covered and his face was almost obscured by his hair and cap, but there was no mistaking his face looking intimidating. He wondered if she had inherited her fearlessness of him from her grandmother, she was one of the bravest women he had ever encountered from his memory. For some reason he could remember her rejecting him but not his 'best friend' saving him multiple times. Priorities, he figured. He had been told he was quite the smooth talker back then. Averting his gaze back to Grace, he replied, "Well I can try, it's not right for a young woman to be followed and stalked by anybody, even if it is their job." Grace chuckled, "Welcome to the new age, it's what humans do best. The world does want to know if I am "America's daughter" and I don't want to give them the truth. Even I don't want to know the truth. If it's not true, they'll make a laughing stock out of Captain America, making him out to be less of a man for not banging the boss. If it's true, I'll be unable to go out in public alone ever again. There would be paparazzi, cameras, and people ringing me up to go on reality shows with the Captain. A living hell. I can't imagine my freedom being stripped of me purely because of my ancestors, it's not me that saved the world after all, there's no way I could even help saving the world." Bucky observed Grace's expressions as she ranted. She seemed to laugh at herself for being so famous, and yet seemed so sad and alone in the world. He could tell she was a mess. He knew all too well of the inner turmoil's of those in distress. What he didn't know was why he was so concerned about her general wellbeing. Being related to a woman so striking as Peggy Carter, you would expect her to look immaculate, but she was far from it. Grace finally stopped ranting and went quiet, finishing her coffee and putting her head in her hands, breathing deeply. Bucky looked at her for a few moments, and then leaned forward. Not sure whether or not to place his hand on her shoulder, he opted to not do so.

"Listen Grace, is there anything I can do, walk you back to your apartment or phone somebody? I don't want to leave you in this state, even if it is nothing to you" Bucky said quietly. Her escorts had not turned up and she didn't seem to have a phone on her to find out where they were. He was certain another group of paparazzi would be lurking around, and didn't want her fending them off on her own. Grace looked up to his concerned face and said, "You can walk me back to my place if you really want, I would appreciate the protective company since my originals seem to have disappeared." As they both stood up and made their way to the door, instead of putting his coat back on, he gave it to Grace. "Just so less people recognize you." He added the cap once she was thoroughly hidden. As they stepped out, Grace started, "But won't people recognize you?"

Bucky shrugged, "my arm isn't on show and I don't have a gun visible." This made Grace giggle a little. She felt a little better with his company, safer. Much safer than with her other escorts she noted. She also tried her best not to pay attention to how much she enjoyed the smell of his jacket around her, engulfing her in his manly scent. Looking up at Bucky, she thanked him and they started walking away from the museum and café, and along the road towards her apartment. She tried to push down the sinking feeling they would have to say goodbye soon, and tried her best to enjoy the walk. What would her grandmother think? Her granddaughter having, stirrings, about her lovers best friend. It would certainly make a very good headline if Bucky didn't stay true to his word. Grace smirked; she knew it would be very hard to escape the winter soldier, after everything she saw on the news about him.

_Soooooo whatcha think? I know Bucky's not really in character but oh well just deal with it. Maybe he's remembered more than you think. Grace is kinda pathetic but wouldn't you be? Let me know if I should leave it or continue :) Reviews are all welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

FUNERAL

A deep feeling of dread escaped Grace's mind and spread throughout her entire body as she was awoken to the bright light of dawn in her bedroom. Today was the day she had been most afraid of. Not the day that had promised a hospital appointment to tell her her Grandmamma was not going to last. Not the day she died. It was by far the worst to come; the funeral. She closed her eyes again and hid under her duvet, trying with all her might that she could be in a coma just for the day so she wouldn't have to face everybody. A knock came from the door, but she simply pretended to not hear.

"Miss Carter, it is time to get ready!" the maid's shrill voice came through the door and under the covers that were making up Grace's make-shift den. She groaned and replied groggily she'd be up soon. Looking out from under the covers, she saw her outfit for the day hanging up on the wooden wardrobe opposite her. A knee length pencil skirt, black shirt and blazer stared back at her, making her feel a hundred times worse. She hadn't picked it herself. If it were up to her it would be colour galore and right pink hats to match Peggy's when she founded S.H.E.I.L.D. Alas, it was preferred she wear darker colours, the same as everybody else. Pulling on the annoying tights, she let her mind wonder back to a fortnight ago, where a handsome stranger saved her a lot of abuse from a photographer and took her home. She found herself smiling a little at the memory of his coat around her. Even though it had been ridiculously hot that day, she didn't mind. They had chit chatted about Captain America, although it had seemed to put Bucky in a touchy mood. All too soon they were outside her large white flat, three storeys high and large glass windows stared at them. As they parted with a rather awkward goodbye, she said as an afterthought that the funeral was to be in two weeks in the Washington National Cathedral. He merely nodded at the information. It went without saying that Steve would be there, and he didn't want to start another highway disaster. He went to tell her he would not be attending, but the look on her face made him say, "I'll think about it". Both their eyes widened at the reply. Bucky almost shivered and thought to himself; that was the final straw. Today had been too weird. He may have made progress by conversing with another human being without too much trouble, but he was not acting the way he thought he should. He shouldn't even be talking to her. Yet here he was, getting his jacket handed back to him from Grace who said with a small smile, "Thank you for today, and I hope you can make it, might make it more bearable". And with that she turned and went into her flat without looking back. As soon as she was out of sight, Bucky also turned and took a deep breath, realising it was too late for him to ask for his hat back.

"Grace! Stop daydreaming and get in the car right now please!" Grace snapped back into reality, leaving her imagination and bracing herself for the oncoming storm. Mrs Hilary was a lovely woman, but boy was she sharp. She may be an old woman, but she had the fearlessness that took a lifetime to build, and took great pride in bossing people about. Her hair was grey and always curled. Glasses perched on the tip of her nose and her fashion sense hadn't changed since the seventies. She had looked after Grace all her life, and Grace loved her very much, but god she could kill her with all her rules and regulations of the day. "For heavens sake you've been out of it all morning." She then added a little bit more softly, "I know today will be difficult but you will get through it, we all miss Peggy dearly…" Grace cut her off at that, "No, no, I was just remembering something that happened a few weeks ago, something good."She explained with a little smile. Mrs Hilary was a little taken aback, but just accepted the fact Grace wasn't as depressed as she seemed. She took it as a god sign and hoped to God it wasn't drugs. "Right…well, that's great news, right lets get into that car, we cannot waste anymore time!"

_**Avengers tower**_

"Oh please let me wear the suit Pepper it will blend right in and besides, what if there's a terrorist attack and the city needs a hero …" Tony begged for the thousandth time as Pepper Potts straightened the tie on his chest that she had picked out and bullied him into wearing. In fact, it wasn't bulling, so much as getting Natasha and Clint to gang up on him and force him into his 5th Armani black suit whilst Thor dangled his iron suit from his hands over the huge balcony. Tony knew the fall wouldn't completely destroy the suit, but the thought of them having the upper hand over him made him crumble…almost.

"For heaven's sake Tony! It's Miss Carter's funeral – the reason we are all here today. She's the reason we have the lives we have today. Have a bit more respect. Natasha, how is Steve doing?" She finished a little softer and quieter. Natasha turned to her and spoke in the same voice, "Nearly ready. He's been doing alright considering the circumstances. Still focused on the plan though, so that must be keeping his mind from Peggy." Peggy sighed. She knew they would catch up with the winter soldier sooner or later, but she hated seeing them all tensed up, especially since they were not permitted to hurt him, let alone kill him. And although it was unlikely, there was always the chance he would be there this afternoon, if his memory had caught up with him. Or if he'd found somebody that would have happened to tell him there whereabouts of the funeral, but that was the last thing they would conclude to.

_OOOOHHHHH soo whatchas think? Do bear in mind that I'm usually on my 3__rd__ glass of wine when I write these so don't be too critical of the writing __ Got a vague idea of what's gonna happen so stay tuned guys! _


End file.
